Fantasies
by Wolves and Winter
Summary: Jack likes Anna, but he also likes her ass. One day, both their fantasies come true. (Jackanna)
1. Chapter 1

Anna had a really nice ass.

Jack would often look at her soft, rounded booty. Call him a perv, but he loved the way it jiggled when Anna walked. He was only friends with her though, so if he touched it, their friendship would end. He didn't like her butt (although that was the most appealing part of her body) as much as he loved her personality. Like Jack, Anna was playful and lighthearted. She also loved snow, which was the foundation of their friendship. Jack knew it would never extend to love.

Well, he thought so, anyway.

You see, near the beginning of Year 13, Anna walked much closer to him than usual, and Jack found that it was harder to keep his hands from squeezing her perfect ass, mainly because her booty was being nearly shoved into his hands.

At first, he thought it was coincidental, but now...He knew it was on purpose. She was doing it on purpose. Why? Was he really that obvious when it came to observing Anna's butt?

One day, when everyone else was on a trip of some kind, and they were paying the price for forgetting to get tickets, Jack asked her about it. Anna took a deep breath.

"Jack, it's obvious you like me. Even North knows."

Jack blushed. Right.

"I can't help but like you back...not just because you're handsome, but because you and I are similar."

Jack nodded, looking Anna over, who wore a PE top that was a bit too short for her and a school skort. The strawberry blonde blushed, watching as he licked his lips.A moment of silence passed between them before Anna spoke up.

"Jack...can I confess something else?"

"Sure," Jack said.

"I've had fantasies about you and me."

Jack was glad he wasn't drinking water. If he had, he would've choked. He gulped. "Go on."

"Well, they're not of us doing it-"

"Thank God-"

"But it does involve you touching my ass. I'd like to make that a reality."

Jack couldn't believe his ears. Anna was so open. She trusted him enough to tell him this, and that almost made him tear up.

Almost.

"Well, um...I have to confess to you as well. I really like your ass. Sometimes I fantasise about it. It's strange, I know, but...yeah."

"Please tell me you don't like me just because of my looks."

"No, no! My main thing for you is your personality," Jack reassured her. "But looks do help...A lot." His eyes landed on her ass. Anna gulped. "Jack..." she whispered. He growled lowly before crashing his lips into hers. His hands snaked down her body as he pushed her against the wall, her booty facing him as he broke the kiss. He smacked her booty, hard. Anna moaned quietly. Jack lifted up her skort to reveal her bare ass and continued spanking her. Anna moaned more, writhing as Jack's hands smacked the swell of her bum. He then squeezed her butt several times. Anna turned her head to look at the white haired teen. "That felt so good," she said.

"Don't worry, there's more to come," Jack murmured. He moved them two to the closet, locking the door. He smirked, wiggling his fingers.

Anna roleplayed the victim. "Oh no, anything but my ass!" she said.

"Sorry sexy, but your ass is too yummy to resist!" Jack imitated an evil, villainous laugh. Anna gasped. She tried to run but Jack wrapped an arm around her waist, preventing her from escaping. Anna giggled before saying, "stop, stop! My booty can't take any more!"

"Your booty must endure my touch," Jack said, grabbing some cords from the trainers in the cupboard and handcuffing Anna to the coat hook, with her booty again facing him. His hands ravaged Anna's ass. She let out a moan. "It feels so good! How do you do it?" she asked with a giggle. Jack just chuckled. He loved roleplaying with Anna; he never knew she'd be so good at it.

"Your booty is mine forever!" he said dramatically.

"No, no!" Anna cried, struggling sexily against the cords and shifting her hips. Jack watched as she suddenly said, "come closer..." The teen did so, and groaned in pleasure as Anna rubbed her ass on his dick. She giggled coyly, continuing to rub her booty harder. Jack moaned and grunted, smacking her ass as she kept grinding on his cock. They kept up this rhythm until Anna gasped. "So tired...can't...do anymore."

Jack understood. His dick luckily didn't stay hard from Anna's ass. It immediately softened. Jack untied Anna. "So...what did you think of that?"

"Mmm..." Anna kissed him and Jack returned and deepened the kiss before breaking it.

"That was nice."

"Jack...could we maybe do it again sometime?"

"Sure."

Jack squeezed her butt and slapped it. Anna gave a little squeak, mixed with a slight moan.

He knew they'd definitely do this more in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caution: This is a lemon. If you don't like lemons, DON'T READ.**

It was the summer holidays. Anna and Jack were going to meet at her house. No one was there, since her arents were on a 2-week business trip, and Elsa had moved to Norway for a project. It was just Anna.

Anna was wearing tight booty shorts and a bra. She waited for Jack to arrive. As she did, she got her room ready. Tonight, her booty would be nice and bare for Jack to smack. She knew that Jack would take some other things off her too. She bit her lip, thinking of the wild night that would follow. That is, if Jack turned up.

He did so, dressed in a white vest and brown shorts. "Hey," he said. Anna blushed as he looked her up and down. "Hi," she smiled. He walked in and Anna closed the door. She couldn't wait for Jack to smack her booty again.

As soon as the two made their way upstairs to Anna's bedroom, Jack kissed Anna passionately. The strawberry blonde pulled down her tight shorts, revealing her sexy booty. "Mmm, what a nice ass," Jack said. He smacked it and then took off her bra. He fondled her breasts. His hands roamed over her upper body and Anna was moaning. Jack pushed her onto her bed as he took off his vest, revealing his toned chest. He then exposed his cock and smirked as Anna checked out his body. "Like it?"

"Very much," Anna giggled. She turned over and stuck her booty into the air. Jack rubbed and spanked her ass hard. The girl moaned loudly as her booty was struck by Jack's hand. "More, more!"

Jack smacked her ass harder, leaving a handprint. He then growled in her ear, "what do you want inside you?"

Anna got wetter than before. "You! I want your cock!"

Jack smirked. "As you wish snowflake," he chuckled. He plunged his cock into Anna's ass. She yelled his name. Anna was in pure bliss as he rode her booty, moaning in pleasure. Every groan he emitted ran down his cock and electrified her body.

Jack was fucking her hard, smacking her butt too. Jack liked that he was able to make Anna feel good; her moans turned him on even more. He groaned, "I'm close."

"Me too," Anna panted. She felt it building up and suddenly, it exploded. "JACK!"

"ANNA!"

With a final thrust and the hardest booty slap Anna had ever received, the two young lovers came. Anna lay, moving her hips. Jack pulled his cock out of her ass. "Yummy," he said, looking at the come that covered Anna's round ass. The strawberry blonde blushed as Jack smacked her booty again. "Oops. Left a handprint."

"It feels so good," Anna moaned.

"Still turned on?"

She bit her lip, nodding. Jack smirked as Anna suddenly stood up. "What are you doing?"

"Come here."

He did so. Anna rubbed her bare booty on Jack's cock. Once all the come had moved to Jack's dick, Anna went down on her knees and sucked off the come she'd rubbed on him. Jack moaned. "Oh God, Anna..." He gripped her ass and smacked it. Anna moaned, sending a shiver through his cock. Her mouth finished sucking and she moved it off his cock with a satisfying 'POP!'.

"So, what next?" she asked.

As the two stood there next to each other and looking into each other's eyes, Jack couldn't help but look at her body. He then smacked her ass and Anna moaned.

He was definitely happy Anna and him were boyfriend and girlfriend.


End file.
